Halo
by King Koi
Summary: Kenny has been missing from South Park since his last death. When Kenny finally returns there's something...just a bit off about him. What could this mean for the other boys? Stenny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, long time no see. Fell out of SP for a while but recently got back into drawing the characters and writing about them is a little story I just thought of recently. Nothing too crazy. Tell me what you think! Thanks, now on with the story.**

* * *

It was a crisp and cool morning in the mountain town of South Park. The birds were chirping, the snow on the ground was melting into the rich brown soil and the sky was clear and oh so blue. It was the first day of spring.  
The three boys, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were standing at the bus stop as they usually do, waiting to be picked up for school. "Man, it's the first day of spring and it's still freezing out!" Cartman huffed.  
"Oh, come on. It's not nearly as cold as its been all winter, right Stan?" Kyle declared, looking for a third opinion. No answer. "Uh, Stan?"  
"Huh? What?" Stan answered, startled.

"I _said,_ it's not as cold as its been all winter right?" Kyle repeated.  
"Uh, yeah. Whatever you say man." Stan's answer came off distant. As if he was lost somewhere else.  
"Dude, what is your problem? You've been acting spacey as hell lately." Cartman barked.  
Stan's expression went from blank to forlorn in almost an instant.  
"You can tell us man." Kyle said, with a hint of concern in his voice.  
"Well," Stan sighed. "I'm worried...about Kenny."  
Kyle and Cartman wore the same look of confusion. Kenny McCormick? He died back in December. He hasn't been back since.  
"Stan..." Kyle began. "Kenny is dead."

Stan furrowed his brow. "You think I don't know that?" he snapped. "It's just that. He's usually back by now." Stan could feel a lump start to form in his throat. "I just want to know what's taking him so long."  
Its been just recently the boys started to realize that Kenny had a habit of dying at least once a week and he would would usually regenerate sometime in the middle of the next week. The boys were slightly older now, only 12 years old. Nothing had changed much other than the boys discovering that Kenny was some type of weird cult baby who would regenerate and be reborn every time he was killed by some type of freak accident. And each time he was back, he was still the same old Kenny as if he never went anywhere in the first place. Always returning with a giant glowing grin on his round face. His sky blue eyes twinkling. Stan missed him.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Kyle said, trying to reassure him. "Maybe he's just taking a rest right now."  
"Yeah. A rest in peace." Cartman scoffed. Kyle gave him a swift kick in the knee. "Ouch!" he cried.  
"Not now." Kyle hissed. Cartman stuck his tongue out at him. He was just as childish as ever.  
Stan's breath hitched. "It's cool guys, I'm ok." he said. "I'm sure he'll be back, I just. Need to take my mind off of it for now." Kyle nodded in an understanding manner. Cartman just huffed again. By now, the school bus finally came to take them to school.

* * *

The school day came and gone in an instant. Stan claimed he was going to keep his mind off of Kenny, but he was literally all Stan could think about. Sometimes he thought he could hear Kenny's muffled quips as if he was right next to him. Stan's chest ached. He just wanted to see his friend, giving him his goofy toothy grin he always did. Stan has been worrying about Kenny for quite some time now, but he did not really wanna talk about it. No one else seemed to be as concerned, so why should he be? He couldn't explain it so he just kept it to himself.  
Another week passed and Stan could feel his sorrow deepening. He even considered stopping by the McCormicks house to ask if Kenny was around but he wasn't sure if that was the smart thing for him to do. Kenny's family family was wildly unstable and unpredictable, he didn't want put himself in any unnecessary danger. His parents have even caused Kenny's death from time to time. Stan thought back to when he witnessed Mr. McCormick strangle Kenny to death. Stan shuddered. Definitely something he did not want to remember.  
One day after school, Stan was sitting at Stark's Pond, staring off into the distance, his elbows resting on his knees, his backpack set carefully up against the old musky bench. Stan wasn't sure how to cope with the pain at this point. He could almost feel his emotions whirling around and swelling up inside of him. Stan could feel a lump forming in his throat again.  
"Stan..." Stan heard a voice from behind him. It was Kyle. The sight of his best friend made his tears finally spill over.  
"Oh, hey dude." Stan said casually, as if he wasn't crying. Kyle took a seat next to him and put an arm around him.  
"Come on dude. It's gonna be fine." Kyle said, rubbing Stan's arm. "Kenny is always fine."  
Stan let everything out in that instant. "I know," Stan sobbed. "I just really miss him."  
"You've been bottling up your emotions." Kyle told him, pulling him closer. "That's why you're feeling so much sorrow. You just need to let everything out."  
And that's what he did. Stan sat there and cried and vented while Kyle comforted him. Afterwards, Stan did feel a bit better. The sorrow was still there, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before.  
"Thanks man, I needed that." Stan said, rubbing his eyes.  
"Anytime! We are best friends after all." Kyle said, giving Stan a tender smile.  
"Thank fuck." Stan said, cracking a smile. Kyle laughed. "Come on dude. Grab your backpack and let's head home." Kyle said, standing up from his seat. Stan eyed his bright orange jacket. It was covered in little wet spots from his tears and snot. Stan nodded, wiping his nose with his sleeve and they headed back together.

* * *

Another two weeks passed and it was now April. The rainy season had begun and little flowers started to pop up around town. Stan loved spring. Spring reminded him of Kenny a lot. He remembered a time in fourth grade when spring was in full swing. Kenny was excitedly sniffing and pointing out flowers.  
"Look Stan! Forget-me-nots!" Kenny had exclaimed. Stan could still remember the look on his face. Nothing but pure joy, despite everything he goes through.  
Stan really did miss him, but he didn't feel as alone. He had Kyle to support him no matter what and even Cartman was showing a few acts of kindness. The other day he shared one (1) cheesy poof with Stan! He must miss Kenny too.  
It was getting warmer in south park and spring was now in its prime. It was a Sunday evening and Stan was sitting at Stark's Pond again, taking in the setting sun. The breeze was warm and gentle and subtle ripples spread throughout the clear pond water, reflecting the pinkish-orange sky. Spring really was here.  
Stan took a deep breath and sighed dreamily as the warm evening air descended around him. Almost unseasonally warm, but he didn't mind it. The smell in the air sweetened to what smelled like, sweet Honeysuckle nectar. Stan liked it.

"Hey dude." Stan heard a familiar voice say behind him.  
"Hey Ky-" Stan stopped mid-sentence at what he saw.  
Standing behind him was a blonde kid around his age, with blazing blue eyes, an orange parka, and a disc of light hovering over his head.  
Stan almost choked on his next word. "Ke... _Kenny_?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter one! I might make another chapter after this and then we'll see what happens after that. Let me know what yall think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for tuning in for Chapter 2 of Halo! I've been busy the past few weeks and that's why I couldn't get the chapter done sooner but it's here now and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Kenny?!" Stan exclaimed.

"In the flesh...I think." Kenny said rubbing the back of his head.

Stan rose from the bench and approached Kenny slowly. Kenny made a face at him. "Come on dude. I'm not gonna bite." Kenny laughed. "It's just me."

Stan eyed the butterflies flutter around and resting on Kenny. He looked so other worldly, celestial almost. Stan made a face right back. _I must be going crazy._ he thought, slowly reaching out to see if he could physically touch him. Kenny reached out and roughly grabbed Stan's hand. Kenny's hand was really warm. Stan struggled to speak.

"Wh...what's going on with that?" Stan asked, eyeing his halo. "And...all these..." he added, watching the butterflies flutter around. The scent in the air was almost sickly sweet now.

Kenny made a face like he was thinking. "I don't know." he admitted shrugging. "When I died last time it wasn't really different from all the other times." Hearing Kenny's voice again after so long made Stan tear up. He pulled Kenny in for a tight hug that startled him at first but he eased into it and hugged Stan back.

"Ha ha, you really missed me, didn't you?" Kenny teased, grinning to himself.

"Maybe." Stan admitted, still holding tight.

Kenny pulled himself out of the hug to look at the taller kid. "You're crying dude."

Stan wiped his tears away. "Uh, yeah. I've kinda been doing that a lot lately."

Kenny's expression turned tender. "You're such a wuss." he said, playfully.

"Yeah, well, I don't remember you being such an asshole." Stan laughed.

Kenny shrugged. "Aw, come on. I always act like this." he joked.

"It's really good to see you again." Stan smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you." Kenny said, nodding. "It's always great to be back. Ah...but I suppose I should head home soon. Folks will be mad if I don't make it back before sun down." Kenny looked past Stan at the setting sun that was behind him.

"Do they even know you're back?" Stan asked.

"Probably not." Kenny said, taking a step back. "But it usually doesn't take them long for them to find out."

Stan took a step forward. "You don't have to stay with them." he blurted out.

"Huh?" Kenny exclaimed with a bewildered expression on his face.

Stan could feel himself starting to sweat. "Y-yeah! You shouldn't have to go back there if you don't want to."

"I mean-" Kenny began.

"You can come stay with me!"

Kenny just stared at Stan. His expression was hard to read. Stan searched quickly for his next words. "I mean, what will they say about the butterflies...a-and your halo!"

Kenny rubbed his arm nervously. "I don't know..."

"Come on dude." Stan said, gripping Kenny's hand. "You really don't have to go back...at least until we figure out what's going on with all this."

Kenny hesitated for a bit but he eventually nodded his head yes. Stans smile grew wide. "Cool!" he beamed. "It'll be just like a sleepover! You can just hang out in my room and I'll handle the rest."

* * *

"Kenny came back?" Kyle said, astonished into his phone. It was around 7:30 and Stan had just called him to update on what has been going on.

"Yeah kinda." Stan replied. "He like, got a weird ass halo and it won't go away. Say hi Kenny."

"Hey Kyle." Kenny greeted from across the room.

"You can physically touch him though right?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah he's pretty much exactly the same except for the halo and the butterflies. Oh and he smells really good now."

"That certainly is...odd.." Kyle declared. "Is he gonna come to school tomorrow?"

"I'll ask." Stan put his hand over the mouth piece of the phone and turned to Kenny. "Dude, Kyle wants to know if you're coming to school tomorrow."

"If I don't have to I won't." he replied.

"Come on Kenny. Everyone would be happy to see you."  
Kenny just crossed his arms and stared at the floor.

"Yeah, he's not coming tomorrow." Stan sighed into the phone.

"That's fine." Kyle said. "We'll just go to your place after school tomorrow after school and see what's up."

"Alright that sounds cool." Stan agreed. "See you tomorrow man."

"Good night Stan."

Stan ended the call and went over to the bed where Kenny was sitting. "Alright, they said they're coming over tomorrow."

"Ok." Kenny said, swinging his feet.

"You're really happy about not going to school tomorrow aren't you?"

"That." Kenny admitted. "And just the fact that we get to hang out again after so long." Stan felt a weird squeezing in his chest. "Me too." he smiled. Kenny smiled right back.

Stan went to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. "Ok dude, come on it's time to go to sleep. You know I got school tomorrow."

Kenny nodded and got under the covers too. Stan leaned over to turn off the light and it went dark... except for the halo above Kenny's head. "Uh...Kenny." Stan began. "Do you know to like. Turn that off?"

"Oh yeah..." Kenny said as if he forgot it was there. "I don't think I can."

"That's fine." Stan sighed. "It's not too bright anyways..." Now that it was dark, Stan also noticed that Kenny's eyes also had a soft glow to them too.

"I'm sorry" Kenny apologized, his sad eyes looking a little sadder.

"Oh no! It's really ok!" Stan could feel himself starting to turn red. "If anything it's like a really cool nightlight!" _Why am I so sweaty?_ Stan wondered to himself. Kenny chuckled softly to himself. "Cool. I always wanted to be a damn nightlight." Stan laughed too as he pulled the covers up to his hips. "I'm sure you did." he joked.

Kenny laid his head against his pillow and sighed. "Thanks for having me over Stan." Kenny said gratefully, looking up at Stan who was still sitting up. "Who knows. Maybe if I had went home maybe I would've been dead again already." Kenny laughed sadly. Stan could feel a weird tightness in his chest again. "Maybe I wouldn't have come back next time.."

"Hey...hey come on don't say stuff like that." Stan said, firmly gripping Kenny's shoulder, as if it was to make sure he wouldn't disappear. Kenny stared at him with wide eyes, looking almost startled. "You're safe right now."

Kenny eased into the pillow. "Yeah you're right." he smiled.

"Just get some rest for right now."

Kenny nodded. "Good night Stan." he said, closing his eyes.

"Good night Kenny." Stan said, letting go of Kenny's shoulder. Stan laid down pulled the covers up to his neck and looked over at Kenny. He seemed to be fast asleep. His halo still glowing softly. Stan could feel his face turning red again. He turned over quickly, now facing away from Kenny. _What the fuck?_ he thought, his heart pounding. Stan doesn't remember Kenny having such a nice face and long eyelashes...Was it the halo? Stan shook his head and buried his face into his pillow.

 _Man, that's fucking gay._ Stan thought before finally falling asleep.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 2! Chapter 3 should come soon hopefully. Comments are really appreciated. Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall, Chapter 3 is finally here! It's a little long but I was thinking yall might like that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stan found himself floating in what seemed to be the deep vast void of space. Galaxies and stars swirled and sparkled around him. Stan stared in wonder and confusion until his blue eyes fell upon something in the distance.  
It was Kenny. Standing there silently. Stan tried to speak but nothing came out. It felt like something was restricting him. Kenny's face was obscured, he couldn't make out his eyes. Kenny opened his mouth and began to speak. It wasn't Kenny's voice. It was some type of strange static-y garbled speech. Stan's eyes grew wide. The voice spoke faster and faster and became lower and lower. Stan's ears started to ring as comets streaked against the dark blue space. Stan took a deep breath and gathered all of his strength possible to try and speak.

"KENNY!"

Stan woke with a jolt. His breathing was heavy and sweat drenched his PJ's, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He just laid there for a good while trying to slow his breathing down. He slowly sat up and rubbed his face in a sleepy manner. _What a crazy dream..._ he thought to himself with his hands dragging down his face. _Kenny..._

Stan looked at the spot next to him. It was empty. Stan felt his stomach drop. His immediate reaction was to put his hand in Kenny's previous spot and lift the covers. "K...Kenny?!" Stan whispered, trying not to panic. Stan did not know what time it was but, it was still dark out so it had to be early in the morning.

"Kenny!" He called again. He looked around the room, completely disoriented. Stan scrambled off of the bed and swung his bedroom door wide open, ready to rush out. Kenny was standing there, looking extremely startled. Stan felt his heart rate start to drop. It was silent for a little bit. Kenny was the first to speak.

"Dude, are you ok? You look like you're about to have a panic attack..."

Stan caught his breath to speak. "Wh...what were you doing?"

"I was thirsty so I went downstairs to get a glass of water." Kenny answered.  
Stan just stared at him.

"Ok. And I grabbed a little snack too." Kenny admitted, cracking a smile.

Stan just continued to stare, he was so out of it that such an ordinary conversation like this felt so surreal. It must've been the halo. It was still there, just hovering there.

Stan took a deep breath and stepped back to allow Kenny back into the room. "You scared me." he sighed.

"How?" Kenny asked, walking back to the bed.

"I just thought...I don't know."  
Kenny raised an eyebrow at the boy before him.

"I was afraid you disappeared, I guess." Stan took a seat next to him.  
Kenny's head snapped in Stan's direction. He was looking down at his hands, playing with his thumbs. Stan could feel Kenny's huge eyes boring into him. It was quiet for a little bit.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kenny said quietly.

Stan glanced at him. Kenny's expression was stern, he looked very serious. Stan couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What?!" Kenny exclaimed, confused.

"I'm sorry." Stan apologized, holding his stomach. "It's just that. I'm not used to you looking so damn serious. It's such a contrast to how you normally look."

Kenny blinked at him. "How do I normally look?"

Stan crossed his arms. "Well...it's kinda hard to describe..." he began. He glanced at the blonde kid again. His eyes were wide with anticipation and curiosity. "But, I'd have to say you usually look...like, curious."

"Curious huh..." Kenny repeated.

"Yeah, your eyes are always wide as fuck." Stan grinned.

"Well, it prob has to do with the fact that everything is out to kill me." Kenny chuckled to himself. "Like, how am I gonna die this time?"

Stan laughed nervously. "Ha ha yeah..."

Kenny just stared at Stan's face. Stan could feel his face turning red.

"Wh...what..?" He asked, looking away.

"Do you wanna know what you usually look like?" Kenny asked playfully.

Stan couldn't help but smile. He turned his head away. "Kenny we need to go back to sleep." he said, crawling across the bed. "I got school."

"You normally look like you have a stick up your ass." Kenny laughed.

"You're childish." Stan huffed, getting under the covers.

"Maybe so." Kenny said. "But you're the one who missed me so much."

"Go to sleep Kenny." Stan grumbled, turning away from him.

"Ok, ok you win." Kenny crawled back into his spot besides Stan. He was out in almost an instance. But Stan was still wide awake. He was very afraid of having a dream like he had earlier. It really scared him. Stan turned over to look at Kenny. He was facing him, but he was fast asleep. Stan studied his face for a little bit. He looked so peaceful compared to the mischievous expression he was wearing not too long ago. _He's kinda pretty..._ Stan gulped. Soon, his stomach started to churn and he began to salivate. This feeling was all too familiar. He felt like he had to vomit.  
 _Oh no._ He thought to himself. _It can't be._ He looked at Kenny again. His stomach did flip flops.

Stan repositioned himself so that he was laying flat on his back. He just stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it...but then again maybe he could? _Good job falling in love with one of your best friends dumbass fucking idiot._ he thought. Stan didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Stan dragged his heavy feet sluggishly through the melting slushy like snow. He had only gotten a few winks in last night. Stan has never been more exhausted in his young life. When he got to the bus stop, Kyle and Cartman were already there.

"Hey." Stan yawned.

"Dude, where have you been?" Kyle asked. "You're usually not the last one to show at the bus stop...That's Cartman."

"Ay!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry." Stan rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I wasn't able to sleep very well last night."

"What were you and Kenny doing last night~?" Cartman snickered. Stan's face was as red as a tomato, he felt like he was going to melt in his brown coat.

Kyle elbowed Cartman harshly. "Knock it off fatass!" Kyle hissed.

"Oh? But you're the one who texted me last night about their little sleepover." Cartman raised his eyebrows at the red head. Stan shot Kyle a look. He took a step back.  
"We're all going to your place after school, I thought he should have the right to know what's going on." Kyle admitted.

"Ah~? What's this, Kahl? You care about including me?" the chubby kid batted his eyelashes at the ginger.

Kyle's face was almost as red as his hair. "FUCK OFF!" he hollered, shoving Cartman away. He was in hysterics. Stan rolled his eyes. No matter what the situation was, those two were ALWAYS teasing the hell out of each other. He was way too tired for this right now. Before long, the bus arrived.

* * *

Once again, the school day came and gone. Stan was barely able to keep himself awake for a good chunk of the day, but he managed to pull through. As soon as the boys hopped off of the bus at the end of the day, they headed straight for the Marsh house.

"So like. Other than the halo what else is different about Kenny?" Cartman asked. "Because I don't wanna waste my time." They reached the doorsteps of the Marsh house.

"Don't be an asshole." Stan said, fumbling with his house key. "You haven't seen Kenny in months."

"Yeah, to think you'd be a bit happier about seeing him." Kyle agreed. Cartman silently rolled his eyes.

As soon as Stan got the front door open, he lead them upstairs and stopped before his bedroom door.

"Ok, he might be sleeping so keep it down." Stan warned.

"It's 3 in the afternoon." Cartman muttered.

"Kenny, we're home." Stan said quietly, opening the door.

On the floor, they found Kenny covered in snackey cake wrappers, with half of a remaining cake in his mouth.  
"GUys!" he exclaimed, crumbs flying from his mouth. The halo was as bright as ever.

"KENNYYYY!" Cartman wailed, latching onto the smaller kid.

"Whoa!" Kenny exclaimed startled.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! It was hell being left alone with those two fuckers ganging up on me at every chance they got! They're so gay I was third wheeled the whole time!" Cartman was clinging to Kenny almost as if it was for dear life, blubbering about how "horrible" the past few months were.

"I...it that so? There there." Kenny said, patting Cartman's head.

"Cartman you are literally so fake." Stan mumbled.

Kyle slowly approached Kenny with his hand against his chin, inspecting the halo. "Wow. This really is for real." he commented.

"See? I told you." Stan said, sitting on his bed.

Kyle knelt by his backpack and took out a notebook and pencil. "I thought you said something about butterflies?" he asked.

"Watch." was all Stan said as he went to the window and opened it wide. Almost immediately a group of butterflies came in through the window and surrounded Kenny.

"Ach!" Cartman exclaimed releasing the blonde kid. "What the hell is up with that?!"

Kyle was sitting on the bed, taking notes feverishly. "Very interesting...Hey Ken, can you touch your halo at all?"

"I never checked." Kenny admitted. He attempted to grab it from above his head but it just phased through his hand. "Nope." he concluded.

"So...are you like, dead?" Cartman asked, squinting.

"Well, I'm tangible aren't I?" Kenny asked as a butterfly landed on his forehead.

Cartman leaned over and pinched Kenny's thigh. "Very."

Kenny snatched his leg away, causing the butterflies to scatter. "You're a pervert!" Kenny spouted, trying not to laugh.

"Look who's talking!" Cartman argued.

Stan rolled his eyes and looked over at Kyle who was in deep thought. "You got any idea about this?" he asked his super best friend.

"Not...really." he admitted. "As far as I know, a halo is a symbol of holiness and righteousness in most religions."

"So no." Stan concluded.

"Yeah." Kyle responded.

"You guys are so worried for nothing." Cartman said butting into the conversation. "So if he has a halo and some butterflies. Big deal! It's probably nothing."

"Shit like this doesn't happen for no reason." Kyle argued. "It wasn't there before, so why is it there now?!"

"Guys-"

"Well, maybe it's a souvenier, he dies all the damn time he may as well take a halo with him!" Cartman cut Stan off.

"You're pulling that out of your ass fatass!" Kyle snapped.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Guys! Knock it off!" Stan exclaimed, wedging himself in between the two. Their faces were so close, their noses were almost touching. Stan felt like he was gonna be crushed.

"A little help?!" Stan hissed at Kenny, who returned to the floor to eat more snackey cakes.

"Oh right." Kenny wiped his mouth and came to Cartman's side. He grabbed his shoulder and said, "Chill out dude it's alright. But to be fair, Cartman is right...besides the souvenier thing. It's probably nothing."

Cartman shot a smirk at Kyle. The red head could feel his blood start to boil.

"Bu-" he began.

"Dude, I literally feel the same." Kenny interrupted, giving him a reassuring smile.

Kyle pressed his lips together in a straight line before uttering a "Fine." Kenny gave him a giant grin in response.

For the rest of the afternoon, the four boys just hung out together as they always did. Kenny was just happy to be around his friends again.  
Around 6 o clock, Kyle and Cartman said their goodbyes and headed home together.

"I had a lot of fun today." Kenny smiled, as Stan shut the front door behind him. He could feel his stomach start to do backflips again. Only now that they were alone Stan had remembered the revelation he had last night. The fact that he has a huge crush on Kenny, this strange, cryptic, and vulgar blonde kid.

"M-me too." he stammered, trying not to let his stomach get the best of him. "Let's hurry up and get upstairs before my parents come back."  
The two boys scurried up the stairs and into Stan's room. Kenny plopped on the bed.

"I can't believe how comfty this thing is!" he exclaimed. "My mattress at home sucks fucking ass."

"I see..." Stan said, laying next to him. "So...are you gonna go to school tomorrow?"

Kenny made a face as if he was thinking and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I was bored all locked up in here like Rapunzel or some shit. So I may as well." Kenny cracked another smile at his friend.

Stan could feel his face heating up again. That cursed crooked smile! That melted Stan's heart everytime...

"You know." Stan began, avoiding eye contact. "If you go to school tomorrow you have to go home."

"How come?" Kenny sat up.

"You always get in trouble at school, if they call your house they're gonna wonder why you didn't come home."

"You got me there." Kenny said laughing to himself. He looked over at Stan. His expression was looking a little worrisome. "What's wrong?"

"Will you be ok going back?" Stan asked.

"Of course I'll be ok. Plus, I got Karen and Kevin there so it's not all bad."  
Stan didn't say anything.

"Plus..." Kenny added. "I have Kyle, fatass...and you."

Stan looked at Kenny and was welcomed with a warm expression.  
"You really have to look at me more when we talk." Kenny teased.

Stan laughed, sitting up too. "Yeah, yeah sorry."  
Kenny grabbed him and pulled him in for a tight hug. Stan could feel his stomach nearly turn inside out.

"Thanks man." Kenny said.

"F...for what?" Stan stammered.

"For letting me stay over. It was really fun. Plus it really nice to be in a house with heat for once."

"Oh! No problem..."

They stayed like that for a good while, Kenny was almost locked into place. Stan was starting to feel woozy quick. The sweet scent emitting from Kenny, his abnormally high body heat, his stomach doing breakdancing moves on his guts.

"Aw, come one dude. We have to get ready for bed." Stan said, gently pulling him off.

"You're a good hugger." Kenny told him.

 _Please just let me live._ Stan thought to his sweaty ass self as he got under the covers over on his side.  
Kenny turned the light off the two boys quickly fell asleep. Blissfully unaware of the foreshadowing the halo's true ominous nature held.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 3! A bit dialogue heavy so I hope that's cool. Next chapter is when the plot will go into full swing so it may even be longer than this! Comments are seriously appreciated. Stay tuned for chapter 4 and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 in finally here. Hopefully the wait wasn't too long for yall. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Stan and Kenny woke up, got ready for school and headed to the bus stop together. They were the first ones there but soon Kyle came along too.

"Morning guys." he greeted.

"Hey dude." Stan Kyle replied.

"You decided to come to school today huh?" Kyle asked Kenny.

"Yep!" he replied. "I was bored being alone for several hours so." Kenny shrugged.

"You're not worried about attracting attention with...that?" Kyle pointed to Kenny's halo.

A smug look was on Kenny's face. "I always attract attention." he gloated.

"Not really." They heard someone say. They turned and they saw the voice came from Cartman, who just arrived.

"What do you know?" Kenny snapped.

"I know a lot!" Cartman snapped back. Stan just smiled to himself. He was so glad all four of them were finally back together.

* * *

At school, Kenny received a pretty warm welcome from his classmates. Especially Butters, he missed Kenny so much!

"I was afraid you wouldn't be coming back!" Butters had said.

"Come on dude. I always come back." Kenny smirked at him and they shared a tight hug. Kenny really missed Butters too. He was one of the sweetest (?) boys in class and he was very pleasant to be around.

Soon, lunch came around and they all sat together as they normally do.  
"So, what's with the halo?" Craig asked, almost out of nowhere.

"Yeah, what is up with that?" Clyde agreed.

"Oh this?" Kenny said, as if he forgot it was there. "Why, it's a souvenier from heaven since I visit so often." Kenny and Cartman exchanged looks and snickered.

"Yeah, but we're pretty sure it's nothing." Stan added.

"Oh ok." Craig said and they left it at that. The rest of the day was like any other ordinary day.

* * *

"Will you walk me home?" Kenny asked Stan on the bust back home.

"Oh no problem...why?" Stan replied.

Kenny shrugged. "Just because."

Stan couldn't help but smile. Kenny was such a strange guy, but he liked that. "Sure." he answered with a smile.

When the boys got off at their stop, Stan and Kenny waved bye to Kyle and Cartman and the two duos went opposite directions. Kenny and Stan were just talking and laughing when heard the sound of a car speeding down the street behind them. The two boys turned and saw a black van with fire and bones painted on it flying down the road.

"What's their rush?" Stan muttered. Kenny just shrugged and they kept walking. Before anyone knew what was happening, a sack was thrown Kenny's head and someone grabbed the blonde kid from behind.

"Wh-!" Stan turned around and saw...Pip? He had one arm around Kenny's neck and another wrapped around Kenny's chest as he was dragging him into the strange black van. Kenny's legs kicked violently as he shouted muffled profanities and Stan's name from inside the sack.

"What?! _Pip_?! What the **FUCK** are you doing?!" Stan exclaimed, trying to grab one of Kenny's thrashing legs. "He's going to suffocate!"

"Oh dear! Please forgive me!" was all Pip said as he handed Kenny over to someone else in the van. It was Damien. All he did was give Stan one cold stare before he slammed the Van door shut.

Stan was almost speechless. "Hey...Hey! _**HEY WAIT!**_ " he began to bang on the windows as the van sped off down the road. Using his quick instincts, Stan pulled out his phone to try and snap a pic of it as he ran after it, before it was completely out of sight. Stan tripped and fell, landing roughly in the dirty old snow. By the time he looked back up, the van was gone. He quickly picked up his phone to get a look at the photo he took. It was blurry...or maybe it was just hard to make out because his hands were shaking so badly.

 _I gotta catch up with Kyle and Cartman._ he thought as he scrambled to his feet and dashed off in the other direction. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. It wasn't long before he saw the two walking together in the distance, talking about who knows what.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Stan shouted after them. Kyle and Cartman turned around looking startled.

"Dude what's wrong? You're clothes are all dirty..." Kyle observed, looking Stan up and down.

Stan took a second to catch his breath. His breathing was heavy and ragged. "...Kenny! They took Kenny!" he wheezed.

"What? Who!?" Kyle and Cartman asked simultaneously.

Stan jammed his hand into his pocket and whipped out his phone. "They! They did!" He exclaimed, pointing to the photo on his phone vigorously.

Kyle gripped Stans arm. "Calm down, calm down." he told him. "Let's all head back to my place first, and then you can tell us what happened. It's pretty cold here."

With that, the three boys rushed back to the Broflovski house and headed up to Kyle's room. Kyle took a seat at his desk.

"Now." Kyle began. "Tell us what happened."

"I don't know...I don't know." Stan said, shaking his head. "It all happened so fast. K-Kenny and I were just heading back to his place, like I said we were and then there was this black van speeding...down the road! A-and we ignored it but, then Pip hopped out of the van a-"

"Wait, wait...did you just say Pip?" Kyle interrupted.

"Yeah." Stan answered.

"You mean the gay ass French kid Pip? Who died a while back?" Cartman asked.

"Yes! That's the only Pip we know! Anyways, he put a sack over Kenny's head, dragged him back to the van, and handed him over to Damien. And then they sped off before I was really able to do anything! All I got was this blurry ass picture..." Stan was looking at the picture on his phone solemnly.

The other two boys were silent for a little while. It was a lot to take in.

"So...Pip and...Damien...took Kenny..." Kyle said slowly. Stan nodded.

"But they're both dead!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Trust me, I'm just confused as you guys." Stan sighed. "But what reason would I have to make this up? Kenny is in trouble!"

"But where would they even go?! And what would even do..." Kyle said, crossing his arms.

Stan couldn't say anything. He really didn't know. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, for fucks sakes." Kyle hissed, getting up from his seat and out the door. Stan and Cartman stayed silent, trying to listen to see if they could hear who Kyle was speaking to.

"Uhhh, can you guys come here please?" Kyle called.

Stan and Cartman shared a look before getting up from Kyle's bed and heading down the stairs.

"What is...it?" Stan's words trailed off when he caught eye of who was at the door.

"Boys! Thank my father you're all here!"

" _J-JESUS!?_ " Stan and Cartman exclaimed.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for Chapter 4! Sorry I had to cut it short. I was looking at the second half of the chapter and thought it could really use some revising, though I did not wanna leave yall hanging for too long, especially since I have been busy with school. But I can guarantee that the next chapter will have a lot more content. At least I hope so. Anyways, thank yall for reading! Comments/reviews are greatly appreciated and I'll see yall in the next chapter!**


End file.
